


Paralyzer

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy doesn't exactly understand her powers, but that doesn't make her any less excited to show them off to Hayden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. learning about one/both partners’ were-creature powers + Hayden/Tracy for twfemslashficrec’s Femslash February Challenge

Tracy had never really understood her powers. 

She wasn’t born with them, she wasn’t bitten like most people she knew. She was created. So no one really knew what her powers were, or what to expect, herself least of all.

Sometimes she would be focused on a fight and suddenly do something she hadn’t previously known she could do. Sometimes she’d just be doing some everyday task when something strange happened. 

Whatever the case, she always took her discoveries to Hayden.

She wasn’t sure why she always went to Hayden. 

She was smart enough to know not the trust Theo. Josh was crazy. Corey was always wrapped up in gushing about Mason Hewitt. Plus, there was some sort of connection between her and Tracy, since they were the only girls in the pack.

And so she went to Hayden.

 

Tracy pulled Hayden to the side after class. “Something happened?”

“Theo, the Dread Doctors, the best, or you?” Hayden asked. Normally when something happened, it related to one of the four.

“Me.” Tracy said.

Hayden glanced over her shoulder. “How long will this take? I’m supposed to meet Liam.”

Tracy scowled. She didn’t understand why Hayden was always so obsessed with Liam. “I have to show you something. It won’t take long. Promise.”

“Okay.” Hayden agreed.

Tracy pulled Hayden into an empty classroom. “Ready?”

Hayden nodded.

Tracy put her hand out in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Small spikes sprouted along the top of her hand. She opened her eyes again. “Check it out. I’m not sure if they’re poisonous yet. Maybe I can test them out on you sometime. Have time to be paralyzed right now?”

Hayden smiled. “What if its deadly poison?”

“I guess you’ll just die then.” Tracy teased.

“Next time we run into the beast, tell me if they’re poisonous.” Hayden responded. “Thanks for showing me, I have to go meet Liam now.” And then she left.

 

Tracy showed up at Hayden’s house the next week. She had just found out that could shed her tail at will and grow a new one. She wasn’t sure why this would ever be useful, and it took a few hours, but she wanted to tell Tracy anyways.

She knocked on Hayden’s door, and was surprised when Hayden’s sister answered. 

“You’re Tracy, right?” Valerie said. “Hayden talks about you.”

“Yes. Is Hayden home?” Hayden talked about her? Oh.

“Look, now’s really not a good time.” Valerie said. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Tracy’s shoulder’s sagged.

“Actually wait.” Valerie stopped Tracy as she was about to leave. “Maybe you can get Hayden to come out of her room. I can’t. She’s having a hard time.”

“Okay.” Tracy wasn’t sure what could be going with Hayden. She hadn’t heard about anyone dying, and the beast hadn’t done anything super dramatic. 

She followed Valerie up the stairs to the door to Hayden’s room. Valerie knocked on the door. “Hayden, Tracy is here to see you. You should talk to her.”

There was some shuffling on the other side, and then Hayden opened the door. She looked like she had been crying.

“Hey Tracy.” Hayden said, not indicating with her voice that anything was wrong. “Come in.”

Tracy followed Hayden into her room and sat on the end of Hayden’s bed. Hayden closed the door behind them.

“Is something up?” Tracy asked.

Hayden shook her head. “Nothing supernatural. It’s dumb really. Just normal teenage girls problems. Me and Liam, uh, broke up.”

“Oh.” Tracy knew she should feel sorry for Hayden, but there was a small part of her that was happy. “I’m sure you’ll get back together.”

“I don’t think so.” Hayden said. It was clear she was trying not to cry. “It’s really no big deal.”

“I’m sorry.” Tracy replied. She really didn’t want Hayden to be sad. “Do you want me to kill him for you?”

Hayden smiled a little at that. “No, we’re still friends. And you’re not allowed to kill anyone unless they actually deserve it.” Hayden wiped the remaining tears from her face with the back of her hand. “Enough about me. Why did you come here?”

It seemed stupid now. But Tracy figured Hayden could used a distraction right now. “I can shed my tail.”

“Want to show me?”

Tracy shrugged. “It takes a while to grow back.”

“I have time.”

 

Tracy didn’t discover another power until a few weeks later. And she was really excited about this one.

She pulled Hayden to the side even before class started.

“I found something new.” Tracy announced. 

“Just when I thought you had finally found all your powers.” Hayden quipped. “You want to show me at lunch?”

“How about now?” Tracy didn’t feel like waiting. “Class isn’t that important, right?”

Hayden rolled her eyes. “Being late wouldn’t hurt.”

Tracy dragged Hayden to the janitor’s closet. “Sit down.” Tracy instructed.

“On what, the mop bucket?” Hayden asked.

Tracy shrugged. “Just get comfortable.”

Hayden did end up sitting on the mop bucket. “Okay, show me.”

Tracy took a deep breath. “Okay.” She leaned down and kissed Hayden on the lips. Hayden was surprised at first, but then leaned into the kiss.

Tracy stepped back, smirking. 

“That’s not really a power.” Hayden said, still looking surprised by what had happened.

“Just wait.”

Hayden raised an eyebrow. “Nothing-” And then realization dawned on her face as her body started to freeze. “You paralyzed me!”

Tracy grinned devilishly. “Yup! I hope you don’t have an important class.”

Hayden didn’t really look that angry. “You can’t just paralyze people!”

“But it’s a paralyzing kiss. I had to show you. I’m like Poison Ivy!” Tracy said gleefully. 

“So what I’m hearing is you just wanted to kiss me?” Hayden teased back.

“I was just showing you my powers like I always do.” Tracy defended herself. The kissing was really just a bonus.

Hayden didn’t look convinced. “You better stay here with me until your venom wears off.”

Tracy settled herself on the closet floor right in front of Hayden. “I have time.”

“And next time you kiss me, you better leave the poison out of it.”


End file.
